1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to modifying an input image that has some or all of a reference image within it, and more particularly to replacing the reference image with a replacement image that has the same illumination and deformation properties of the reference image.
2. Description of Related Art
The following publications describe related art and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.    Paul Debevec, “Rendering Synthetic Objects Into Real Scenes: Bridging Traditional And Image-Based Graphics With Global Illumination And High Dynamic Range Photography”, Proceedings of SIGGRAPH 98, Computer Graphics Proceedings, Annual Conference Series, pages 189-198, July 1998.    Hui Fang and John C. Hart, “Textureshop: Texture Synthesis As A Photograph Editing Tool”, ACM Trans. Graph., 23(3):354-359, 2004.    D. A. Forsyth, “Shape From Texture Without Boundaries”, Proc. ECCV, volume 3, pages 225-239, 2002.    D. A. Forsyth and A. P. Zisserman, “Reflections On Shading”, IEEE T. Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence”, 13(7):671-679, 1991.    J. Haddon and D. A. Forsyth, “Shading Primitives”, Int. Conf. on Computer Vision, 1997.    J. Haddon and D. A. Forsyth, “Shape Representations From Shading Primitives”, European Conference on Computer Vision, 1998.    Anthony Lobay and D. A. Forsyth, “Recovering Shape And Irradiance Maps From Rich Dense Texton Fields”, Proceedings of Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR), 2004.    D. G. Lowe, “Distinctive Image Features From Scale-Invariant Keypoints”, IJCV, 60(2):91-110, November 2004.    Julien Pilet, Vincent Lepetit, and Pascal Fua, “Real-Time Non-Rigid Surface Detection”, IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR), 2005.    Leonid V. Tsap, Dmitry B. Goldgof, and Sudeep Sarkar, “Non-Rigid Motion Analysis Based On Dynamic Refinement Of Finite Element Models”, IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Mach. Intell., 22(5):526-543, 2000.    Yizhou Yu, Paul Debevec, Jitendra Malik, and Tim Hawkins, “Inverse Global Illumination: Recovering Reflectance Models Of Real Scenes From Photographs”, Alyn Rockwood, editor, Siggraph99, Annual Conference Series, pages 215-224, Los Angeles, 1999. Addison Wesley Longman.    Ruo Zhang, Ping-Sing Tsai, James Edwin Cryer, and Mubarak Shah, “Shape From Shading: A Survey”, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, 21(8):690-706, 1999.    Ryan White and David Forsyth, “Combining Cues: Shape From Shading And Texture,” EELS Department, University of California, Berkeley, Technical Report No. UCB/EECS-2005-14, http://www.eecs.berkeley.edu/Pubs/TechRpts/2005/EECS-2005-14.pdf, Nov. 17, 2005.    Ryan White, David Forsyth, “Combining Cues: Shape From Shading And Texture,” IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, 2006.
The following patents describe related art and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,550, entitled “Blending a graphic”.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,362, entitled “Method and apparatus for including virtual ads in video presentations”.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,613, entitled “Motion tracking using image-texture templates”.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,919, entitled “Event linked insertion of indicia into video”.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,342, entitled “System and method for inserting content into an image sequence”.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,653, entitled “Method and apparatus for real time insertion of images into video”.
Reference to the above publications and patents is for the purpose of describing related art and shall not be construed as an admission that the publications or patents are, or are considered to be, material to patentability.